project_invisible_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn Allans
Unofficial Background Story The king gives his child, Torn to be a candidate for testing, the test is presumed a failure, 15 years pass and the king is murdered, by an assassin and for unknown reason Torn has gone missing, The king's brother takes control over the kingdom. Torn wakes up in a space life-support capsule in the middle of a dense jungle. Having no recollection of how he got there, and has a strange new ability to burn anything he touched, he only knew he had to get back home. On the PS it says he's in the Hiieti Jungle, 7,000 miles away from his home in Seile, and the nearest civilization is 25 miles away. He packs a bag full of supplies, a plasma edged knife, and a simple coil-gun rifle and heads for civilization. the problem is a pack of Hiefs has picked up his trail. After a long 3 days he makes it to Jheriim a small village in the jungle where he meets Krysta, Mod, and Lia three kids around his age. He tells them who he is and all he knows of what happened to him. They tell him their town they get a shipment of supplies once a year from the ancient city of Eteriin, and the next shipment wasn't dew for a long time, so he decides to make the 80 mile treck on foot, the three kids decide to accompany him on the way. They have a couple of close calls with some Hiefs. When they finally arrive at the ancient city, he tells the Guards who he is, but they don't believe him. After multiple failed attempts of trying to get himself recognized, Mod devices a plan for them to steal a craft and fly to Seile themselves. They get the craft, but are intercepted by a Guard-craft. They are thrown in prison. Wile the Guards are searching for their records they find out who he is, and provide an Escort to bring him back to Seile. Torn refuses to go unless they free his friends. His demands are met. And they all get the Escort back to Seile. his friends lived with him in the palace. Mod married Lia and went on to be a pilot for The RG (Royal Guard). Krysta married Torn's cousin, and moved back to Eteriin to Govern over Hiirn. Torn became a pilot for the RG. As time passed Torn became the leader of the RG with Mod as his lieutenant. With little fighting on Muspell, they were hired out by the Reguim Government to fight for them. On a secret mission to assassinate a rebel leader on Arna he found some old records with his name on them. They said his dad sent him to be a test subject, to become a Created. Confused Torn decided to look more into this. He told Mod he needed time off and he was in charge of the RG. After a two seasons of research on Arna he found that the tests were constructed by a man named William Manner, and that all of Torn's tests were deemed failures, which made no sense to him because, Torn could heat up his body, and other objects around him. In Manner's estate he learned he wasn't the only test subject but actually the 2nd of 18 others. Most of the subjects were complete failures like Torn but a select few had passed at least one or two test. Torn stayed in Manner's estate for a season studying everything he could about Manner's tests. After days on end of studying he found that a lot of key information was purposefully missing from the files. It had seemed like a dead end, but then, he stumbled across Manner's hidden video log. Torn found that Manner had been abusing two of his subjects: 3 and 16. Which lead him to believe that his murderer must have been 3. After finding everything he could about Manner's experiments Torn decided he was going to copy the files and hide them, and terminate the originals in the lab, so no one could use these experiments for personal gain. but when he was copying the files he realized that they were copied before, and he was 4 years to late. He finished the copy and destroyed the originals so no one else could get to them, and headed home to Muspell. Wile on his way back to his planet he got a notification from Mod telling him they needed him back in the RG, that Seile was under attack by an unknown force. When he got home the palace was destroyed but the battle for the city was still on. They managed to defeat the enemy, but there was a lot of damage done to the city. Torn got word of a similar attempts on different capitals including the city of Vandir that was fought off, (at this time Vandir was on Reguim). The Reguim High Council decided to have a meeting of governments, to discuss what to do. Torn volunteered to be the Rep for Yhaleim. During the meeting, he finds out that the group that attacked them was a group of revolutionists that called themselves Symbol, And they were hell bent on taking control over the solar system. Wile in the meeting room he noticed the Rep for Zoreilya looked very familiar. He had heard her name before but he knew he had never seen her face, but yet it was so familiar. Then it dawned on him, she was Experiment 16. After the meeting he confronted her... Category:Main Character